otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сакамото Маая
— японская сэйю (актриса озвучки) и певица, чьим дебютом в 1996 году стала озвучка Хитоми Кандзаки в популярном аниме-сериале «The Vision of Escaflowne». Также она исполнила открывающую песню «Yakusoku wa Iranai» и закрывающую песню фильма «Юбива». С тех пор как она стала работать вместе с композитором Канно Ёко, у нее было много ролей в аниме, например в таких как «Record of Lodoss War», «Kanon», «RahXephon», «Gundam SEED Destiny», «.hack//SIGN». Также у нее были голосовые роли в видеоиграх, таких как «Panzer Dragoon Saga», «Kingdom Hearts», «Fullmetal Alchemist 3: Kami wo Tsugu Shoujo» и «Napple Tale». Также она озвучивала Падме Амидалу в японском дубляже «Звездных войн» Эпизод I, II и III и Макс в телесериале «Dark Angel». Она сыграла роль Eponine в японской постановке «Отверженные» — мюзикла по мотивам романа Виктора Гюго. В качестве певицы, Сакамото выпустила пять сольных альбомов, один мини-альбом, множество синглов и два сборника синглов. В декабре 2003 года она выпустила свой четвёртый альбом «Shounen Alice» и DVD с коротким оригинальным фильмом от режиссера фильма «Мидзу но Онна», называющимся «03†». Сакамото также пишет слова к песням, но чаще работает с текстами других авторов. Частыми соавторами становятся Юухо Ивасто для японских текстов и Тим Дженсен — для английских. В 2004 году открылся новый фанклуб Сакамото — «Idling Stop». Композитор Канно Ёко работала с Сакамото вплоть до «Yūnagi LOOP» — пятого альбома Сакамото, в котором уже не было ни одной песни, написанной Канно. Её альбом «30 minutes night flight» вышел 21 марта 2007 года. Она закончила Токийский университет, получив степень бакалавра социологических наук. 8 августа 2011 года вышла замуж за Кэнъити Судзумуру. Дискография Альбомы * Студийные # , 23 апреля 1997 года # DIVE, 14 декабря 1998 года # Hotchpotch, 1999 года # Lucy, 28 марта 2001 года # , 8 августа 2001 года # , 10 декабря 2003 года # , 26 октября 2005 года # 30 minutes night flight, 21 марта 2007 года # Kazeyomi, 2009 года * Сборники # , 16 декабря 1999 года # , 30 июля 2003 года Синглы Расположены хронологически # , 24 апреля 1996 года (открывающая тема для «The Vision of Escaflowne») # (мини саундтрек), 21 марта 1997 года # Gift, 22 сентября 1997 года # , 22 апреля 1998 года (используется в качестве открывающей песни для «Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight») # , 21 ноября 1998 года # , 21 октября 1999 года (открывающая тема для «Card Captor Sakura») # , 21 июня 2000 года (закрывающая тема для «Escaflowne: The Movie») # , 23 августа 2000 года # , 16 декабря 2000 года # , 21 сентября 2002 года (открывающая песня для «RahXephon») # Gravity, 21 февраля 2002 года (закрывающая песня для «Волчьего дождя») # Tune the Rainbow, 2 апреля 2003 года (закрывающая песня для фильма ''RahXephon'') # , 2 апреля 2003 года (закрывающая песня для «Tsubasa Chronicle») # , 14 июня 2006 года Саундтреки Саундтреки, в которых участвовала Маая Сакамото: * 23-ji no Ongaku: NHK Rensoku Dorama «Mayonaka wa Betsu no Kao» * Arjuna: Into the Another World * Arjuna: Onna no Minato * Brain Powerd Original Soundtrack 2 * Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 4 * DeViceReigN OST * Dream Power: Tsubasanaki Mono-tachi e * El-Hazard: The Alternative World Ongakuhen * Escaflowne Movie Original Soundtrack * Escaflowne Original Soundtrack 1 * Escaflowne Original Soundtrack 3 * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex — be Human * Kōya no Medarot * Les Misérables 2003 Original Cast CD: «Purple» label recording starring Kiyotaka Imai as Valjean * Little Lovers Soundtrack * Mizuiro Jidai Musical CD * Napple Tale Original Soundtrack Vol.1: Kaijū Zukan * Napple Tale Original Soundtrack Vol.2: Yōsei Zukan * RahXephon O.S.T. 1 * RahXephon Pluralitas Concentio O.S.T. * Record of Lodoss War OST 1 * The Vision of Escaflowne * Vocal Best: Shikura Chiyomaru Gakkyokuhen 1 * Wolf’s Rain O.S.T * Wolf’s Rain O.S.T 2 Значимые голосовые роли Аниме * .hack//Legend of the Twilight (Аура) * .hack//SIGN (Аура) * Aim for the Top 2! (также известное как Diebuster) (Принцесса Ларк) * Binbō Shimai Monogatari (Кё Ямада) * CANAAN (Альфард) * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card (второй фильм) (карта «Ничто») * Cowboy Bebop (Стелла (сестра Рока, серия 8)) * El Hazard (Куавур Тоулз) * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Аэрис Гэйнсборо) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (Мотоко в детстве (серия 25)) * Hellsing Ultimate (Рип ван Винкль) * Gundam SEED Destiny (Лунамариа Хаукэ, Маю Асука) * Kanon (Мисио Амано) * Kara no Kyoukai (Сики Рёги) * Kuroshitsuji (Сиэль Фантомхайв) * Naruto (Мацури) * Nightwalker (Рихо Ямадзаки) * Nisemonogatari (Осино Синобу) * Ouran High School Host Club (Харухи Фудзиока) * RahXephon (Рэйка Мисима, главный вокал) * Rebuild of Evangelion (Мари Илластриэс Макинами) * Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight (Лиф) * Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (Моэ Кацураги) * Soul Eater (Хрона) * Tsubasa Chronicle (Принцесса Томоё) * The Vision of Escaflowne (Хитоми Кандзаки, дебютная роль) * Волчий дождь (Хамона) * Saint Seiya (Пандора) Игры * .hack (серия игр) (Аура, Нацумэ) * Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (Лиза) * Dead or Alive 4 (Лиза/Ла Марипоза) * Fullmetal Alchemist 3: Kami wo Tsugu Shoujo (Софи Белкман) * Kanon (Мисио Амано) * ''Kingdom Hearts'' (серия) (Айрис Гейнсборо) * Napple Tale (Poach/Арсия) * Panzer Dragoon Saga (Адзэл) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Принцесса Элис) * Super Robot Wars серия (Рэйка Мисима) * Tenkuu no Escaflowne (Хитоми Кандзаки) * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (Лин Сяою) * The 3rd Birthday (Айя Бреа) * Final Fantasy XIII и XIII-2 (Молния) Японский дубляж * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Бренди) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II. Атака клонов (Падме Амидала Наберрие) * Терминатор 3: Восстание машин (Кетрин Брустер) * Doctor Who (Роза Тайлер) Интересные факты * Она участвует в дуэте «Whoops!!» вместе с Тиэко Хигути. * Её голос часто звучит за персонажей, влюблённых в героев, которых озвучивает кто-либо из членов дуэта сэйю «R-16» (Такахиро Сакураи и Судзумура Кэнъити): ** В сериале «Kingdom Hearts» и «Последняя Фантазия VII: Дети Пришествия» Маая озвучивает Аэрис, когда Такахиро — Клауда. Также, в «Детях Пришествия» и в Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Кэнъити озвучивал Зака, первого парня Аэрис. ** В «Gundam Seed Destiny» Маая озвучивает Лунамариа Хаукэ когда Кэнъити — Син Асука. (У Мааи также есть небольшая роль в качестве сестры Сина — Маю). * У Сакамато есть как минимум одна песня, появляющаяся в программе NHK: «Minna no Uta». * Сайто Аяка — коллега Сакамото по «Ouran High School Host Club» — называет её «Онэсама» (お姉さま, очень уважительное обращение, «старшая сестра»). * Её отец — Сакамото Ёсими — эксперт по сценическому освещению. Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт Мааи * * Страница сэйю Hitoshi Doi * Неофициальный международный фанклуб * Дискография Мааи Сакамато * Maaya Sakamoto at Oricon * CD information on Maaya’s albums at Studio Neko-Han-Ten * MS Mélodie